The present invention is concerned with indolobenzoxazines having antihypertensive protactin inhibiting, and anti-Parkinson activity.
The tetracyclic ergoline ring system is illustrated by the formula ##STR1## various dertivatives of the ergoline structure are known and have pharmaceutical activity [see e.g. Kornfeld et al., JACS 78,3087 (1956); Bach et al., J. Med. Chem. 17, 312 (1974); U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,111; Floss et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 62, 699 (1973); Cassady et al., J. Med. Chem. 17, 300 (1974)]
The compounds of the present invention are also tetracycles but are characterized by a benzoxazine D ring. The newly discovered bnezoxazines are illustrated by the formula ##STR2## These compounds have pharmaceutical activity for example as antihypertensives, for prolactin inhibition, and as anti-Parkinson agents.